The present invention relates to mirrors for motor vehicles, and more particularly relates to a motor vehicle auxiliary front view mirror for reflecting the image of objects which is blocked up from the sight of a motor vehicle driver by the vehicles moving in front.
The auxiliary mirrors mounted on a motor vehicle are generally designed for reflecting the image of objects behind a motor vehicle. While driving a motor vehicle under traffic jam condition, the image of objects in front may be blocked up from the sight of a driver by the vehicles in front. Under this condition, a driver can do nothing but be very careful to slowly follow the vehicles which go ahead.